This invention is in the field of windmills. This invention will generate electrical power hundreds of times more than any current windmill, plus the cost of manufacture is a fraction of the current windmill. This windmill will generate electricity even if the speed of wind is extremely low or almost at a standstill.
Sails are capable of generating power strong enough to move a massive ship, otherwise it will require a huge engine. The power generated by the blinking sail windmill will be comparable to utilizing the most powerful engine.